Ao Shin the Storm Dragon (Emptylord)
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities seconds behind him. Ao Shin's vision extends along the full length of his body, but the radius diminishes to only 50% by the tip of his tail. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Ao Shin pulls his tail toward him, dealing magic damage to enemies along its path. He uses the momentum of his tail to perform a spiral attack, releasing a burst of electricity that deals magic damage to all enemies surrounding his head based on how far his tail moved. |leveling = |range = 1300 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Ao Shin's body surges with electricity every second that travels down the length of his body at 850 units per second, damaging surrounding enemies. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Ao Shin unleashes a breath of lightning that travels toward maximum range over the next seconds. If the lightning collides with an enemy, it expands into a minor maelstrom with greatly increased area of effect but rapidly decelerating missile speed. Enemies hit by the maelstrom take magic damage over 2 seconds while allies hit are healed. |leveling = |range = 1300 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * Swallowed Lightning has an extended casting animation, immobilizing Ao Shin for the full seconds. * The duration of the ability is fixed rather than the maximum range. The deceleration is comparable to . * Swallowed Lightning cannot heal Ao Shin. }} After chasing his own tail for 1 second, Ao Shin becomes twisting maelstrom for the next 3 seconds. For the duration, Ao Shin is and, once transformed, gains untargetability and total movement speed every half second, up to . |description2 = The edge of the maelstrom will deflect all incoming and outgoing attacks from both allied and enemy sources, and enemies who cross the perimeter will be slowed by 80%. The slow will only be applied once per enemies and decays over seconds. |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = 250 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * While in this form, Ao Shin may issue attack commands against both allies and enemies to path toward them. ** While I have not settled on whether Ao Shin will be a ranged champion or a melee champion, he will always path to fully envelope the target during Dance of the Nine Winds. * Could this ability work as a basic ability? has set a new precedent for powerful single target lock-downs as basic abilities. The damage would probably need removing in this instance. * The intention of the ability is a double-edged sword, with it offering both the ability to shield an ally but also prevent them from fighting, or lock down an enemy but also prevent allies from killing them. }} Previous Abilities * Living Maelstrom (Innate) - This ability was scrapped due to Aurelion's development blog. ** Ao Shin's body is 1000 units long and trails behind him when he moves. While standing still, his tail will catch up and merge with him. Ao Shin's vision extends along the full length of his body, but the radius diminishes to only 50% by the tip of his tail. Ao Shin's body is made up of several target-able sections that redirect damage to the head, which more distant sections redirecting less damage down to 50% reduced damage by the tip of his tail. Inspired by . *** The damage reduction from Living Maelstrom will reduce sources of true damage. *** Ao Shin will not take damage multiple times from area of effect abilities (e.g. Brand's Pillar of Flame) excepting abilities that specifically hit larger targets more times (e.g. Graves' New Destiny and Ashe's Volley). *** If multiple sections of Ao Shin are hit, Ao Shin will always take the greater amount of damage. *** Abilities that bounce will consider all of Ao Shin to be one target. * Dance of the Nine Winds (Original) ** Ao Shin transforms into a typhoon, doubling his total movement speed and gaining for 4 seconds, all the while being . *Dance of the Nine Winds (Fixed Location/Arena) ** Ao Shin disappears into a 475-wide twisting maelstrom, becoming untargetable and unable to act for the next 3 seconds while dealing periodic magic damage to all enemies in the area. The edge of the maelstrom will deflect all incoming and outgoing attacks from both allied and enemy sources, and enemies who cross the perimeter will be by 80%. The slow will only be applied once per enemy and modifies to 0% over 1.5 seconds. Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery Ao Shin concept_art.jpg|Ao Shin concept art